Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla(Capricorn Gaiden)
by seika hoshino
Summary: Bunyi dering HP terus menerus memecah keheningan, menghancurkan konsentrasi sang Capricorn dalam menghadapi musuh di depannya. Manakah yang lebih berarti baginya? Teman, atau musuh yang harus dikalahkan untuk menjaga nama baik seorang Saint Athena?


**A/N**: Yooooo! Minna san! Sashiburi desu ne! Seika Hoshino is back! Kali ini setelah lepas dari Saint Holic, Seika akan berkontribusi dalam forum baru yang dipelopori oleh para senior lawas wkwkwkwkwwk! Sebagai kohai saya harap fic saya bisa membantu forum Saint Seiya menjadi lebih ramai dan seru lagi wkwkwkwwkwk!

**A/N tambahan**: Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author2 fanfiction indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya"!. Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini -Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS. Kini kami hadir kembali dari hiatus untuk mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya punya seorang lelaki bernama Masami Kurumada.

**Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila ! ! !****  
(****Capricorn Gaiden****)**

.

.

.

Di suatu siang yang cerah, seorang pria berusia 20an sedang sibuk memernis gold clothnya. Pria berambut hijau jabrik ini terlihat serius dan berdedikasi dalam menjalankan rutinitasnya tersebut. Namun konsentrasinya yang nampaknya melebihi konsentrasi ilmuwan yang sibuk ngotak-ngatik rumus itu dipecahkan oleh bunyi ringtone HPnya yang alay.

"_Di bawah payung hitam, ku ber__lindung__..."_ agak ga matching ama orangnya sih.

Rupanya ada SMS masuk dari Aphro.

"_Mau apa si banci kaleng itu?" batin Shura sambil membuka SMSnya._

Isinya:

_Heeeei Shu-kun! Eike ama DM mau hang out ke Athens road nih, mau cari alat-alat kebersihan macem sapu, pel, sikat WC gitu-gitu tuh yang dirusakin DM kemaren pas bersih-bersih kamarnya Saori. Si dewi saos tiram dah ngamuk-ngamuk suruh ganti rugi. Mau ikutan ga? Sekalian refreshing, sumpek di kuil terus bareng si saos tiram, huh! Hehehehe, Eike tunggu kabarnya ya,dadah!_

_Aphrodite XD _

Shura sweatdrop. Jah, refreshingnya Aphro mah sama dengan nemenin dia shopping, keliling Athens road selama 3 jam dan yang bikin sebal : Aphro selalu beli barang yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah 3 jam mondar-mandir Athens sampe kaki mau patah!

Pernah waktu itu Shura nemenin dia jalan bareng DM, pas tiba di suatu toko aksesoris, Aphro melihat pernak-pernik yang ia suka, cuma agak mahal.

"Eike lihat-lihat dulu deh, siapa tahu ada yang lebih bagus.." kata Aphro waktu itu.

Mereka jalan lagi, menjabani semua toko yang ada di Athens road, dari yang gedong sampe kaki lima. Eh gak tahunya, setelah 3 jam lebih mondar-mandir kayak orang tunakarya yang _desperate_ cari kerjaan, Aphro malah ngajak mereka balik ke toko yang pertama kali mereka datangi dan membeli pernak-pernik yang persis pertama kali ia lihat !

Alasannya : Habis, setelah Eike cari-cari ga ada yang sebagus ini, jadi Eike beli yang ini aja.

Saat itu Shura dan DM terlalu cape buat matahin badan Aphro menjadi dua.

"_Satu hal lagi, sejak kapan nama gw jadi Shu-kun ? Demi Zeus, kayaknya ni anak makin lama makin alay aja. " _batin Shura.

Shura menutup SMS dan memasukan HPnya di saku. Ia males keluar kuil hari ini, lagi pingin sendiri saja menikmati rutinitasnya, yaitu merawat gold clothnya. Ia tak membalas SMS Aphro. Karena kalau dibales dan bilang dia males ikut, Aphro dan DM pasti bakal langsung samperin kuilnya dan akan menyeret dia pergi saat itu juga.

Shura mengambil kain lap, lalu mulai melap permukaan clothnya dengan hati-hati. Tak lama kemudian ia tenggelam kembali dengan rutinitasnya.

5 menit kemudian…

Keadaan masih normal, sebentar lagi cloth Shura selesai dibersihkan.

10 menit kemudian….

Kelihatannya keadaan masih normal, Shura sedang mengelap helm clothnya.

15 menit kemudian…

Shura terlihat puas dengan pekerjaannya. Clothnya terlihat kinclong dan bersinar-sinar seperti baru. Saat lagi sibuk mengagumi hasil kerjanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang aneh.

BUM BUM BUM BUM

Shura menoleh ke belakang, tapi tak ada apa-apa. Aneh, padahal ia yakin suara itu berasal dari pintu masuk kuilnya.

"Suara apaan tuh? Kayak suara barang berat jatuh. Ah biarin aja deh, paling itu suara Saga ama Kanon lagi berantem lempar-lemparan barang. Waktu itu aja mereka lempar-lemparan gas elpiji kan sampe kuilnya meledak…" gumam Shura.

Baru saja Shura memalingkan wajah, suara berat itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Shura semakin curiga, tapi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin itu suara petasannya Dohko yang baru balik dari China (?), atau suara drumnya Milo yang dah rusak (?). Aaaaaah udah ah, gw pusing. Gw mau tidur aja!" Shura makin gusar.

Shura beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Di lantainya ia melihat bayangan hitam besar. Bayangan tersebut mirip dengan bayangan manusia, hanya saja lengannya panjang, sedangkan bayangan kakinya tak terlihat begitu jelas.

"_Apakah ini bayangan Aldebaran? Kalau iya, ngapain dia kesini?" batin Shura sambil membalikkan badannya._

sedetik kemudian Shura mebelalakan matanya sampai pupilnya sekecil semut. Rahangnya menganga lebar seperti buaya yang mau melahap mangsanya.

Demi Zeus, demi Odin, demi semua dewa yang ada di dunia ini, yang ada di depannya ini sekarang bukan Aldebaran, apalagi manusia!

Yang ada di hadapannya adalah seekor gorila raksasa berbulu hitam (ya benar, GORILA! Kalian tidak salah baca saudara-saudara) yang entah gimana caranya bisa nyasar ke kuilnya, sekarang.

Shura bengong, ga tahu musti ngapain. Berbagai deduksi berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Apakah kebun binatang Athens jerujinya jebol, sampe-sampe gorila ini bisa kabur, dan nyasar ke sanctuary? Tapi kalau begitu, kok dia ga denger kabar apa-apa? Apakah ia harus menelepon petugas kebun binatang, oh atau panggil pawang binatang sekalian? Oh atau jangan-kangan gorila ini peliharan dewa yang nyasar ke kuil? Kalau ga mana mungkin ia bisa menembus 12 kuil? Tapi dewa macam apa yang pelihara gorila? Apakah…Apakah…dst…

Akhirnya Shura malah bingung mau ngapain, masalahnya ia tak pernah berurusan dengan binatang, apalagi gorila! Shura lebih memilih ada teroris buronan PBB yang masuk tiba-tiba ke kuilnya, daripada makhluk ini yang masuk.

Tiba-tiba mata gorila itu mengeluarkan sinar merah aneh, lalu primata raksasa itu mengamuk-ngamuk tanpa alasan jelas. Kepanikan Shura semakin bertambah saat tangan raksasa gorila tersebut menghantam lantai , dinding, dan tiang kuilnya. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini terus, Shura bakal terancam menjadi tunawisma.

Saat tangan gorila tersebut mau menghantam cloth Shura, Shura langsung melompat mengambil cloth tercintanya. Ia segera menyimpan clothnya di tempat aman kalau ia ga mau kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai saint. Shura memutuskan untuk tidak memakai gold clothnya, karena akan menjadi berita memalukan bila seorang gold saint memakai gold clothnya hanya untuk menangani seekor gorila. Lagipula ia tak mau membersihkan cloth untuk kedua kalinya.

"Gorila sialan, cepat keluar dari sini atau kubelah kau tanpa ampun!" teriak Shura sambil bersiap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"GROAAAA!" Gorila itu berteriak balik seakan-akan menerima tantangan Shura.

"EXCALIB..!"

"_Di bawah payung hitam, ku ber__lindung__...__RING RING RING!"_

"_Aaaaakh siapa sih yang nelepon dasar ga tahu diri!" _umpat Shura dalam hati sambil mengambil HPnya_._

"Halo! " sapa Shura ketus.

"Shu-kuuunnn! Kok ga bales-bales sih smsnya! Eike ama DM dah nungguin lo dari tadi nih!"

_Tut tut tut tut_

"_Sori deh Phro, tapi gw harus menyelamatkan kuil gw dulu nih."_ batin Shura.

"Terima ini gorila, EXCALIBU…!"

"_Di bawah payung hitam, ku __berlindung__...__RING RING RING!"_

Ringtone HP Shura kembali terdengar. Membuat konsentrasinya pecah sekali lagi. Dengan gusar Shura mengambil HPnya dan menjawab dengan tak sabar.

"Apa lagi sih?!"

"Kok ditutup, sih? Eike kan cuma mau nanya kenapa lo ga bales-bales!" rengek Aphro.

"Adddooooh!" ingin rasanya Shura menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tembok saking stressnya.

"Udahlah pokoknya jangan telpon atau SMS sekarang, ok?"

_Tut tut tut tut_

Shura menutup telepon, sekali lagi bersiap dengan jurusnya. Si gorila semakin asyik menghancurkan kuilnya, bahkan langit-langit kuil juga ikut retak meski tak dihantam si gorila edan itu.

Namun kali ini, belum sempat Shura menyerukan nama jurusnya, ringtone HPnya kembali terdengar.

"_Di bawah payung hitam, ku __berlindung__...__RING RING RING!"_

"DEMI TUHAN MAU LO APA SIH?" teriak Shura di telepon stress.

"Abis lo ga jawab-jaw-…"

"_Tuhan ambil aku sekarang…" _batin Shura frustasi.

"TELPON SEKALI LAGI DAN GW BIKIN LO GA BISA NGOMONG SEUMUR HIDUP!"

_Tut tut tut tut_

_._

**Di sisi lain**

"Shura lagi gila, mending kita jangan ganggu dia sekarang." Kata Aphro ke DM.

"Hah?" DM cuma bengong ga ngerti.

**.**

**Kembali ke Kuil Capricorn**

"Semoga kali ini gw ga dapet gangguan apapun." doa Shura dalam hati. Sekali lagi bersiap menyerang si gorila.

"Groaaaaa…" tangan gorila raksasa itu muali menyerang Shura.

Shura meloncat menghindari tangan sang primata. Shura mengumpulkan cosmonya, lalu melancarkan serangan.

"EXCALIBUR!"

WUUUUSHHH!

"GROAAA!" serangan tersebut mengenai mata kiri si gorila. Lalu makhluk itu meraung kesakitan. Shura menarik nafas lega, lalu bersiap melancarkan serangan terakhir.

Namun alih-alih menyerah, si gorila semakin ngamuk. Gerakannya lebih membabi buta dari sebelumnya. Shura menjadi terdesak.

"Ugghh! Gawat!"

Tiba-tiba gorila itu menyambar kaki Shura yang saat itu lengah. Ia mengayun-ayunkan Shura seakan-akan Shura itu taplak meja berdebu yang harus dikibas-kibaskan agar debunya hilang.

"WAAAAAAAA!" teriak Shura panik. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangan matanya berputar-putar karena diputar-putar seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba gorila itu berhenti. Makhluk itu kemudian malah memicingkan mata kanannya yang tidak terluka dan mengamati pinggang Shura. Rupanya kaus Shura terangkat karena berada dalam posisi terbalik. Karena itu garis tepi celana dalamnya yang agak lebih tinggi dari jinsnya terlihat.

Sepertinya mahkuk ini tertarik dengan celana dalam Shura.

Shura menyadari perubahan ekspresi si gorila. Kemudian, terlintaslah sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Aha! Gw ngerti sekarang!" serunya.

Shura kemudian menendang si gorila sekuat tenaga sampai ia lepas dari cengkramannya, lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya, mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya.

Shura keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri gorila untuk memberinya persembahan berupa: celana dalam.

Yap, celana dalam. Berwarna hijau garis-garis hitam, dengan logo buaya di bagian garis pinggang. Itu salah satu cd favorit Shura.

Shura berharap dugaannya terhadap keinginan gorila ini benar. Bila benar, ia bisa mengusir gorila ini dengan jalan damai tanpa perlu membuang tenaga. Meski sampai detik ini pun Shura ga ngerti kenapa si gorila maksiat itu bisa tertarik dengan cd.

1 detik berlalu…

2 detik berlalu…

3 detik berlalu…

Si gorila masih tak bereaksi.

4 detik berlalu…

5 detik berlalu…

Shura mulai _hopeless_.

Akhirnya di detik ke 10, gorila yang otaknya emang lemot itu mengambil cd yang disodorkan Shura kepadanya. Lalu membalikkan badannya yang berat dan pergi meninggalkan kuil Shura yang retak-retak.

"AKHIRNYA TU GORILA PERGI JUGAAAA!" teriak Shura penuh kelegaan. Tiba-tiba Shura merasa dunia menjadi begitu indah dan bercahaya, membuatnya sangat terharu.

Namun satu menit kemudian, Shura sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang berada dalam Taman Firdaus dan ia harus merenovasi kuilnya. Kalau tidak, diperkirakan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 minggu kuilnya akan roboh gara-gara fondasinya dirusak si gorila gaje itu.

"Heehhhh.. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang…" keluhnya.

Shura segera mengambil perkakasnya, lalu mulai membetulkan kuilnya. Tapi setidaknya, kedamaian telah tiba di kuilnya.

Untuk saat ini…

Besoknya? Lusa? Bulan depan? Tahun depan?

Yahhh… Kita lihat saja nanti.

**TAMAT**

**A/N:** Beginilah cerita dari sisi Shu-kun, kira-kira bagaimana dengan sisi goldies lain? Akan kunantikan dengan senang hati. Wkwkwkwk.

Shura: Jangan panggil gw Shu-kun!

Seika : Biarin, weeee!

Seika Hoshino

LOG OUT


End file.
